<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'fuck this squip' by Clawesome_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420739">'fuck this squip'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clawesome_Writer/pseuds/Clawesome_Writer'>Clawesome_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, F/M, Keyboard Smash, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting, like wayyy to much, so much keyboard smash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clawesome_Writer/pseuds/Clawesome_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HeyImHeere:  i have a riveting love life go fuck urslef</p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: with who lmaoooo</p>
<p>QueenBee: his computer</p>
<p>shortass: hentai</p>
<p>seemerolan: crippling self doubt</p>
<p>HeyImHeere: ouch.</p>
<p>jakeyd: im so confused ?? i thought jeremy and micheal were ?? dating ??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> shortass added QueenBee, brooke_ass_bitch, jakeyd, Christine, seemerolan, HeyImHeere and SeeYouInMell </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> shortass named group ‘fuck this shit’ </em>
</p>
<p>shortass: wait omg</p>
<p>
  <em>shortass named group 'fuck this squip'</em>
</p>
<p>shortass: im a fucking genius</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: thats literally awful whyyyyyyy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: im literally shakespeare fuck you</p>
<p>shortass: also uh like you can talk 'see you in mell' srsly????</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: pls im a comedic GENIUS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: it sounds like ur asking people to get in you</p>
<p>shortass: s e x u a l l y</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: THANK YOU richard i understood the first time</p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: also im n o t</p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: also also why tf do we have a gc now??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: im boreddddddd</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: rich its the middle of class just do ur class work</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: lmao imagine paying attention enough to know whats going on in class</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: ffs rich</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: idgaf about school shut up nerd</p>
<p> </p>
<p>brooke_ass_bitch: wow</p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: hardass lmao</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: stfu whore</p>
<p>shortass: im just making a playlist anyway its pointless</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: what why</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: study playlist of somein</p>
<p>shortass: also its not the middle we only have like 5 minutes left</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seemerolan: whats goin on?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: rich is talking about some playlist thing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seemerolan: is it like his sex playlist</p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: WHAT Jdgsedudgs</p>
<p> </p>
<p>brooke_ass_bitch: jenna wtaf</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: j e n n a</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seemerolan: wot</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: IN MY DEFENSE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seemerolan: wait you actually have one?</p>
<p>Seemerolan: I WAS JUST JOKING FBDDVGYUD</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: EVERYONE HAD A SEX PLAYLIST AS A TWEEN</p>
<p> </p>
<p>brooke_ass_bitch: bvefuvdsvdb NO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: no, no they really didnt</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: sorry just like imagine 13 yr old me creating a sex playlist right</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seemerolan: jc where is this going istg</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: but at that point i basically just listened to video game music...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: catch mikey get pegged to fuckin rainbow road from mario 7</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HeyImHeere: WHAT HAVE I JUST LOGGED ON TO VDVCDUCS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>brooke_ass_bitch: trust me, you dont wanna know</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: r i c h</p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: i would have been a minor i wouldnt do that now lmao</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: sureeeeeee</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: excuse you</p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: bitch</p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: we all know its true don’t deny it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: um i actually have class thank you v much</p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: id play a serious song to get into the mood</p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: THEN id get absolutely railed to toads factory</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: *jeremy would absolutely rail you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>brooke_ass_bitch: omfg phahsaha</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: dbksvydgvdu</p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: n o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HeyImHeere: stfu guys </p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: you got a problem?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HeyImHere: uh yeh, i wouldnt rail micheal???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>seemerolan: because micheal would rail you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: vbfduvbfd</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HeyImHeere: N O</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: u wish but you cant because ur lonely lamo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HeyImHeere: oi im not lonely</p>
<p> </p>
<p>seemerolan: uhhhhh yeh you are jerm lmao</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christine: Guys don’t be mean :(</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HeyImHeere:  i have a riveting love life go fuck urslef</p>
<p>HeyImHeere: and thank you chrissy </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: with who lmaoooo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: his computer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: hentai</p>
<p> </p>
<p>seemerolan: crippling self doubt</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HeyImHeere: ouch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jakeyd: im so confused ?? i thought jeremy and micheal were ?? dating ??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>brooke_ass_bitch: fbeuvfdga</p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: jake omg lmaooooo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: nah they just fuckin</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christine: RICH </p>
<p> </p>
<p>seemerolan: r i c h</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SeeYouInMell: go fuck urself</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> shortass changed HeyImHeere’s name to boyf </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> shortass changed SeeYouInMell’s name to riends </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>boyf: ffs</p>
<p>
  <em> boyf left </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: wow mature</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jakeyd: i didnt mean anything by it nfsjvdfv</p>
<p> </p>
<p>riends: jere is sulking now, thanks guys</p>
<p> </p>
<p>seemerolan: wait are you together?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>riends: yeah we met up after class to walk to the table together</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: gayyyyyyyy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>riends: fuk u</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> riends added boyf </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>boyf: this is bullying :(</p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: yep</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shortass: yeh no shit</p>
<p> </p>
<p>seemerolan: what noooooooooo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>boyf: why are u all bullying meeeeee</p>
<p>boyf: except christine. you cool chrissy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>riends: um hello?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>boyf: you called me lonely u whore</p>
<p> </p>
<p>riends: but where was the lie though</p>
<p> </p>
<p>boyf: :(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Christine: Random question- olives on pizza. Yay? Or nay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>QueenBee: Ew</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jakeyd: Uhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jakeyd: Not really</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seemerolan: Its a nay from me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christine: I can't be the only one who likes them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>boyf: olive on pizza is fine ig</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christine: THANK YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>riends: jerm wtaf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>shortass: hell nah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>shortass: olives are grim as all living fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>brooke_ass_bitch: i dont...like pizza</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>shortass removed brooke_ass_bitch</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>QueenBee: RICH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>shortass: what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>shortass: shes clearly broken</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>QueenBee: Fuck. You.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>QueenBee added brooke_ass_bitch</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>brooke_ass_bitch: :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>brooke_ass_bitch: asshole</span>
</p><p>
  <span>brooke_ass_bitch: also thanky chlo &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>shortass: g a y</span>
</p><p> </p><p>riends: are we just NOT talking about why christine asked that</p><p>reinds: im pretty sure she might be having a midlife crisis rn</p><p> </p><p>Christine: wow. rude.</p><p> </p><p>shortass: he has a point, your defiling pizza something is obviously wrong there</p><p>shortass: WAIT</p><p>shortass: ARE YOU PREGNANT</p><p> </p><p>Christine: w h a t</p><p> </p><p>shortass: DID JEREMY KNOCK YOU UP</p><p>shortass: dw ill beat him up for u</p><p> </p><p>Seemerolan: CHRISTINE IS PREGNANT???</p><p> </p><p>shortass: AND JEREMY IS THE FATHER</p><p> </p><p>Seemerolan: W H A T</p><p> </p><p>Christine: I'm not pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>shortass: omg she's become delusional</p><p>shortass: @boyf COME SUPPORT UR UNBORN CHILD</p><p> </p><p>boyf: WHAT</p><p> </p><p>riends: suprise</p><p> </p><p>boyf: W H A T</p><p> </p><p>Christine: guys...I'm not pregnant</p><p> </p><p>shortass: I know it can be hard to accept but we will help you through this</p><p> </p><p>Christine: i can't be pregnant I'm a vIRGIN</p><p> </p><p>shortass: oh</p><p> </p><p>riends: i mean... so was mary...</p><p> </p><p>shortass: nvfidviudacdd MICHAEL</p><p> </p><p>riends: whattttt</p><p>riends: its a VALID concern</p><p>riends: wait so you and jeremy never...</p><p> </p><p>Christine: Oh god no</p><p> </p><p>boyf: wow thanks chrissy</p><p> </p><p>Christine: OH </p><p>Christine: nononono</p><p>Christine: I didn't mean it like that</p><p> </p><p>boyf: then how did you mean it lmao</p><p> </p><p>Christine: uhhh I didn't really want to do this over text...</p><p> </p><p>shortass: ohhhh this sounds like its gunna be good</p><p> </p><p>brooke_ass_bitch: dw chrissy, if you dont feel comfortable telling us, don't feel obligated too &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Christine: Thanks, brooke &lt;3</p><p>Christine: But uh, I think I'm gunna tell you</p><p>Christine: Just like... don't judge me please</p><p> </p><p>boyf: you know we will support you whatever chrissy :)</p><p> </p><p>Seemerolan: we gotchu ;)</p><p> </p><p>QueenBee: heads up</p><p>QueenBee: if anyone says shit about her i can and will beat ur ass</p><p> </p><p>Christine: I love all of you so much omg</p><p>Christine: Also, uh, I think I'm asexual?</p><p>Christine: I've been questioning for a while but like, I've only felt comfortable putting that label on recently</p><p>Christine: But yeah, that's it</p><p> </p><p>brooke_ass_bitch: awh chrissy yayyyy</p><p> </p><p>shortass: welcome to the lgbt squad</p><p>shortass: we have cookies and crave death</p><p> </p><p>riends: im so proud of youuuuuuu</p><p>riends: also m o o d</p><p> </p><p>QueenBee: huh cool</p><p> </p><p>Seemerolan: thank you for trusting us with this, we love youuuuuu</p><p> </p><p>jakeyd: uhhh i dont wanna be rude but like</p><p>jakeyd: what is that?</p><p> </p><p>boyf: oh thank god i thought i was the only one that didnt know vsccndsc</p><p> </p><p>Christine: So, it basically means that I don't really experience sexual attraction, or I experience it very little</p><p> </p><p>boyf: wait does that mean im gunna be ur only bf EVER</p><p>boyf: sucks for u lmao</p><p> </p><p>Christine: no lol</p><p>Christine: I can still date vfuivf</p><p> </p><p>jakeyd: but you just said you dont experience sexual attraction</p><p> </p><p>shortass: she can still experience romantic attraction dumbass</p><p> </p><p>boyf: wait does this mean no more cuddles :(</p><p> </p><p>Christine: uh no </p><p>Christine: For some asexuals, that would be a yes but that's all personal preference stuff, its not a requirement of being ace</p><p>Christine: I still like cuddles :)</p><p> </p><p>riends: im legit ordering an ace pride flag for you rn and you cant stop me</p><p> </p><p>Christine: MICHAEL</p><p>Christine: NO</p><p> </p><p>riends: MICHAEL</p><p>riends: YES</p><p> </p><p>Christine: I've only just like gotten used to it I don't want to be like, overwhelmed</p><p> </p><p>riends: :(</p><p>riends: what about a lil pin?</p><p> </p><p>Christine: ohhhh are you sure?</p><p> </p><p>riends: just ordered it</p><p>reinds: I know its like cheesy, but im rlly proud of you chris</p><p>riends: I remember being terrified when i realised I was gay</p><p> </p><p>boyf: YOU'RE GAY</p><p> </p><p>riends: uh</p><p>riends: yeh</p><p>reinds: duh</p><p> </p><p>boyf: WHAT </p><p> </p><p>shortass: nviwfiusduiew</p><p> </p><p>boyf: HOW DID I NOT KNOW</p><p> </p><p>riends: I DONT KNOW</p><p>riends: I DIDNT EXACTLY KEEP IT A SECRET</p><p> </p><p>boyf: CLEARLY YOU DID</p><p> </p><p>riends: I HAVE A FUCKING PRIDE PATCH ON MY HOODIE</p><p> </p><p>QueenBee: calm down ladies, go and have your little domestic elsewhere</p><p> </p><p>boyf: Wait so micah is gay, chrissy is ace and rich is bi?</p><p>boyf: who's gay now bitches</p><p> </p><p>shortass: still you</p><p> </p><p>brooke_ass_bitch: me </p><p> </p><p>QueenBee: technically I'm bi</p><p> </p><p>jakeyd: yeh same @QueenBee</p><p> </p><p>boyf: W H A T</p><p>boyf: BROOKE</p><p> </p><p>brooke_ass_bitch: look okay its not difficult to understand</p><p>brooke_ass_bitch: why would i want a man when I can have a </p><p>brooke_ass_bitch: W O M A N</p><p> </p><p>QueenBee: Valid, but also like</p><p>QueenBee: M E N</p><p> </p><p>brooke_ass_bitch: thats a weakass arguement</p><p> </p><p>jakeyd: ehhhhh shes not wrong</p><p>jakeyd: M E N</p><p>jakeyd: but also</p><p>jakeyd: W O M E N</p><p> </p><p>shortass: now ur speaking my language</p><p> </p><p>boyf: AM I THE ONLY STRAIGHT ONE HERE</p><p> </p><p>Seemerolan: no</p><p>Seemerolan: I'M the only straight one here</p><p> </p><p>riends: heere*</p><p> </p><p>boyf: 1) I'M STRAIGHT</p><p>boyf: 2) rlly michael. REALLY</p><p> </p><p>QueenBee: oh honey</p><p>QueenBee: no your not</p><p> </p><p>riends: hehehe</p><p> </p><p>boyf: I dont like dudes :(</p><p> </p><p>Christine: methinks the man doth protest too much</p><p> </p><p>shortass: meith agreeith with youst</p><p> </p><p>Christine: please never butcher Shakespeare like that again or I WILL cry.</p><p>Christine: actually i AM going to go and cry</p><p>Christine: good BYE</p><p> </p><p>shortass: :(</p><p> </p><p>boyf: I might not like dudes but you know what christine does like</p><p>boyf: OLIVES ON PIZZA</p><p> </p><p>shortass: yeh srsly what is up w that</p><p> </p><p>riends: uh jerm u said you liked them too?</p><p> </p><p>boyf: SHUT UP MICAH</p><p> </p><p>QueenBee: now now Jeremy, don't shout at your husband :(</p><p> </p><p>boyf: this is bULLYING</p><p>boyf: I'm gunna go hang out with micah now</p><p>boyf: need to get away from you meaniesssss :(</p><p> </p><p>shortass: HOW IS THAT NOT GAY</p><p> </p><p>riends: wait since when?</p><p> </p><p>boyf: since now, im at ur house get ur ass out here</p><p> </p><p>riends: uh gtg i guess</p><p>riends: bye</p><p> </p><p>shortass: honestly they abandon us for a fuckin botty call</p><p>shortass: the audacity</p><p> </p><p>jakeyd: hey rich wanna come over</p><p> </p><p>shortass: omw</p><p> </p><p>QueenBee: fbdsihvsfndsdv</p><p>QueenBee: hypocrite much</p><p> </p><p>shortass: stfu i know ur w brooke rn</p><p> </p><p>brooke_ass_bitch: yeh what about it</p><p> </p><p>shortass: l e s b i a n s</p><p> </p><p>brooke_ass_bitch: yep, and they can kick ur ass too</p><p> </p><p>shortass: dsivsivs</p><p>shortass: okay ill shut up now</p><p>shortass: @jakeyd im here</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Words: 1053</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>